Perfección
by Aetit
Summary: No es una vida perfecta ni lo que soñaste durante tu infancia, pero es lo que tienes. Y no lo cambiarías por nada. SLASH Drarry... muchas gracias por leer. R&R


Disclaimer: Los personajes, sitios, cualquier cosa reconocible es obra de JKR. Yo solo uso SU obra para desestresarme un rato, lógicamente no gano dinero. Pero el buen rato no me lo quita nadie.

Advertencia: Para variar, SLASH (lo de para variar es irónico xD) Drarry … lo de siempre. Si no te gusta, por favor… no lo leas. Muchas gracias por leerme, un beso y por favor, agradecería como siempre algún review, crítica CONSTRUCTIVA… en definitiva, cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar.

**PERFECCIÓN**

Cuando cayó Voldemort, todo el mundo esperaba grandes cosas de ti. Era bastante lógico, en realidad. Eras Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió, todas las expectativas estaban puestas en ti. Un futuro brillante, decían. Y en realidad eso es lo que obtuviste.

Ellos esperaban que tras ganar la guerra, entraras al departamento de aurores. Por supuesto, como buen Potter te casarías con una pelirroja, Ginny Weasley y tendráis hijos, hijos a los que pondrías el nombre de tus seres queridos perdidos en la guerra. Viviríais en una casa de campo, con un jardín gigantesco en el que tus hijos y sus primos (hijos de Ron y Hermione) jugarían juntos en verano. Seríais absoluta y completamente felices, dejaríais el pasado detrás y el futuro sería brillante como una manzana. En definitiva, una vida perfecta, con un trabajo perfecto, una esposa perfecta y unos hijos perfectos.

* * *

><p>Lástima que en la vida real no haya nada perfecto. Ellos nunca lo entendieron, a ti te lo explico la vida al quitarte a tus padres cuando tenias un año y te lo recordaron los Dursley durante los diez siguientes mientras dormías en la alacena.<p>

No, tras acabar la guerra decidiste cursar el último año en Hogwarts. No querías favoritismos. Además durante el año de búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, empezaste a sospechar que no querías pasar el resto de tu vida en una tienda de campaña haciendo guardias interminables. Así que Hogwarts te daba un año extra de tiempo para plantearte tu futuro. Pero eso no fue lo único que te tuviste que plantear. Ni mucho menos.

Ese año te enamoraste en serio de alguien, en serio… de esa forma que hace dudar de tu sentido de la cordura, nada que ver con el cariño fraternal hacia Ginevra. Esa fue tu primera sorpresa al mundo mágico. Esa persona no era pelirroja, de hecho, ni siquiera era una mujer. Era un rubio muy Slytherin, con pasado de mortifago y unos ojos grises como una tormenta… pero así es el amor, y a ti te golpeó fuerte.

Acabasteis el colegio y os fuisteis a vivir juntos. No hubo una gran boda, no hacía falta. Solo algo pequeño, vosotros y los pocos amigos que os quedaron a los dos cuando hicisteis pública vuestra relación. En cuanto al trabajo, estuviste un tiempo pensando en centrarte en el quidditch pero lo desechaste por algo "más tranquilo", McGonagall te ofreció dar clase parcialmente en Hogwarts de Defensa Avanzada a los alumnos mayores. Y tú aceptaste.

No es un gran puesto, pero te permite ganar unos modestos ingresos, y lo más importante de todo, mantenerte ocupado un par de horas al día. Draco trastea con sus pociones, con sus túnicas y con cualquier cosa que pueda servir de negocio. Y es un gran comerciante de hecho, el mejor del país. Vivís bien. Holgadamente. Con todos los caprichos que queréis, que en realidad no son tantos. Cine muggle, conciertos mágicos, quidditch… poco más.

Tenéis una casa preciosa pero no demasiado grande, no os hace falta. Ambos sabeis de sobra que jamás tendréis hijos correteando por el jardín. Y aunque en algunos momentos ese pensamiento concreto te causa un dolor indescriptible, has comenzado a asumirlo. No habrá pequeños Potters ni pequeños Malfoys jugando en la casa, afortunadamente sí que hay un pequeño Lupin que durante las mañanas juega con Draco a hacer pociones y por las tardes vuela contigo en el jardín.

No es una vida perfecta ni lo que soñaste durante tu infancia, pero es lo que tienes. Y no lo cambiarías por nada.

La convivencia con Draco no es fácil, nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Sois demasiado distintos. Lo único que os salva es que os queréis. Os queréis demasiado para vuestro propio bien. Y ese amor es como un pegamento extrafuerte. Da igual cuantas veces te marches de casa tras una pelea o cuantas veces te ignore Draco en el desayuno, porque al final siempre vuelves y siempre cada noche os tomáis juntos una taza de té. El de él dulce y el tuyo amargo. Y otras veces al revés. Qué más da. Lo que importa es que estáis juntos. Siempre lo habéis estado y siempre lo estaréis.

Siempre dormís juntos, siempre. Porque así es más fácil controlar las pesadillas. Otra muestra de que la perfección no existe, o al menos, no para aquellos que han sobrevivido a una guerra. Cuando es tu turno, tu mente se llena de serpientes, de alacenas, de los gritos de tus padres y la sangre de Draco… todo se mezcla y se vuelve más doloroso e insoportable. Lo único que te hace olvidarlas es la presencia fuerte y segura de Draco y la risa del pequeño Teddy. Tus dos bálsamos.

Otras veces, las pesadillas le atacan a él, y aunque no lo dice sabes que ve a Dumbledore, a Voldemort, a sus padres y a ti… todo junto y mezclado, haciéndolo más insoportable si cabe. Ahí es tu voz la que calma, tus manos las que intentan ahuyentar fantasmas que por mucho que luchéis, jamás os abandonaran. Pero ahí seguís, luchando juntos. Cada uno sus batallas, aunque a veces intercambiéis, aunque a veces se mezclen y se conviertan en VUESTRAS batallas.

No tienes una vida perfecta, nadie la tiene. La perfección no existe, y mucho menos en vosotros. Sin embargo mientras observas a Draco piensas que si tuvieras que definir lo que es perfecto para ti, sería algo muy parecido al hombre que duerme plácidamente a tu lado.


End file.
